


End of an Era

by FaithlessBex



Series: Tumblr oneshots [7]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Jake Simmonds in the Alternate Universe and why he wasn't in Journey's End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of an Era

“Jake, mate, you and me are gettin’ a drink once we’ve gotten out of this. We’ll drag Rose along and see if we can’t get Pete t’ cover it.” Mickey grinned at his partner, who smiled back.

They were at the bend in a corridor, blaster fire all around them. Jake took a look around the corner before yanking his head back. “There’s more of ‘em, Mick. Back up comin’?”

Mickey’s grin fell, grabbing his comms unit. Back up should have been there twenty minutes ago, but they'd still not shown up. “Hey, you guys on your way?” Static filled the line. The men shared a look. “Looks like we’re bein’ jammed. You and me, just like Paris.”

“Jus’ like Paris.” Jake cocked his blaster. “Ready to get this show on th’ road?”

“Yeah. Let’s roll.”

And out they ran, firing like mad men until they got to the door. Jake cursed as he tried the door to no avail. “Mick, locked!”

“Working on it. Hold them off just a bit longer, yeah?” He was picking the lock, but it was slow going. The enemy was closing in on them every second that he took. He heard Jake hiss. “Alright?”

“Yeah. Jus’ ge’ it open.” Jake managed. The door opened a few seconds later and Mickey felt a hard shove at his back, sending him stumbling through the opening. He was out and safe. The door closed behind him, locking.

He laughed, staring at the starry sky. “We did it! We made it out! You're awesome, mate!” There was no response. “Jake?” Mickey looked around, but the blond was no where in sight. The truth hit Mickey like a bullet. Jake hadn’t made it out. He never saw him again.

-&-

Jack quietly placed a beer in front of his friend, clasping Mickey's arm to comfort him. He gave him a moment before speaking. "You loved him, huh?"

Mickey stared at the beer before shifting his gaze to Jack. "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

**Author's Note:**

> From my Mickey Smith rp blog, notthetindog because I'm hopelessly in love with the angst potential that is this ship


End file.
